Kookie is Super Daddy!
by qtpie9795
Summary: Jeon Jungkook seorang ayah muda dan istrinya Jeon Jimin yang sudah menikah selama lima tahun dan dikaruniai tiga anak kembar yang memiliki kepribadian dan sifat yang berbeda-beda. Dan juga bagaimana nasib sang suami yang ditinggal istrinya untuk bekerja dan memasrahkan tripletsnya kepada sang suami? This is KookMin's Family! Jungkook!Seme Jimin!Uke [RnR please!]


Kookie is Super Daddy: Introduce The Jeon's Family.

KookMin Couple

Jungkook!Seme Jimin!Uke

 **Warn! Typo everywhere**

 _ **Jeon Jungkook seorang ayah muda dan istrinya Jeon Jimin yang sudah menikah selama lima tahun dan dikaruniai tiga anak kembar yang memiliki kepribadian dan sifat yang berbeda-beda. Dan juga bagaimana nasib sang suami yang ditinggal istrinya untuk bekerja dan memasrahkan tripletsnya kepada sang suami? This is KookMin's Family!**_

.

.

 **-LEA**

 _Flashback_

 _01-07-201_ _4_

 _Seoul, xxx hospital at 11.49 KST_

 _Terlihat seorang namja tampan dan manly kini tengah mondar-mandir di depan pintu sebuah ruangan bersalin. Sudah lebih dari dua jam namja ini mondar mandir layaknya sebuat setrika yang sedang menyetrika berpuluh-puluh baju. Memang kelakuan sang namja ini sudah ditegur oleh keluarganya dan temannya –yang memang juga berada di situ– tapi karena sang namja ini memliki sifat yang sangat keras kepala, mau bagaimana pun ia tetap melakukan apa yang dilakukan sekarang._

" _Oeekkk..." suara bayi pun terdengar dari dalam ruangan bersalin._

 _Namja yang mondar-mandir tadi langsung membeku ditempatnya._

 _Dua menit kemudian.._

" _Oeekkkkk..." terdengar lagi suara bayi dari ruangan tersebut._

 _Mata dari namja ini sudah mulai berkaca._

 _Lima belas menit kemudian.._

" _Ooeeekkkkk..." terdengar lagi suara bayi yang menagis dan suara ini lebih kencang dan juga cempreng._

 _Klek.._

 _Pintu ruangan persalinan terbuka seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memberi selamat kepada_ _sang namja._

" _ **Dokter bagaimana keadaan istriku?"**_

" _Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, sekarang ia sedang istirahat. Dan ketiga anakmu juga sehat semua. Selamat untukmu"_

" _ **Oh thanks, God! Terimakasih dokter, kau yag terbaik"**_

" _Ya, dan istrimu orang yang sangat kuat, anak-anak mu juga sangat menggemaskan. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat untukmu dan istrimu"_

 **-LEA-**

12-04-2015

Seoul, xxx apartement

Pagi hari jam 06.15 terlihat disebuah apartement yang lumayan mewah yang diketahui adalah rumah keluarga Jeon masih sepi saja. Mari kita masuk dan menelusuri kemana penghuni rumah ini.

Oh! Ternyata para penghuni rumah ini masih sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai suara burung yang bercicitan dan suara ayam yang berkokok tidak mereka dengar. Sebelumnya mari kita ketahui siapa saja penghuni dari rumah Jeon ini.

Yang pertama seorang namja yang manly dan juga tampan yang diketahui adalah kepala keluarga Jeon, sebut saja namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia ini bekerja sebagai manager di salah satu hotel bintang lima di kota Seoul. Seorang ayah muda yang masih berumur 26 tahun. Yang menikahi istrinya pada usia 21 tahun. Jungkook memiliki sifat yang sangat keras kepala dan sebenarnya Jungkook orang yang pemalas.

Lalu yang kedua, seorang namja manis dan cantik yang sekarang tidur disamping Jungkook adalah istri Jungkook yang bernama Park Jimin tapi sekarang marganya berubah menjadi Jeon Jimin. Jimin sendiri lebih tua dari Jungkook dua bulan, tapi kelakuannya kadang masih seperti bocah berumur 7 tahunan. Jimin bekerja sebagai florist di daerah Myeongdong tapi semenjak Jimin menikah dengan Jungkook, Jungkook melarang Jimin untuk bekerja dan pada akhirnya toko Jimin di urus oleh temannya. Dan jimin hanya memantau tokonya seminggu sekali.

Dan yang terakhir, dibawah kasur Jungkook dan Jimin terdapat kasur lantai yang terdapat tiga buah hati mereka. Sebut saja Jeon Triplets.

Yang pertama si sulung Jeon Jungmin namja yang memiliki sifat mirip Jungkook keras kepala, cuek, dan dingin. Tapi dibalik sifatnya yang seperti itu, Jungmin memiliki hati yang baik dan dia sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Wajah Jungmin pun banyak meniru Jungkook ketimbang Jimin.

Lalu yang kedua adalah Jeon Jungji namja yang lebih terbuka dari pada Jungmin. Namja yang sangat aktif bermain dan banyak polah. Wajah Jungji pun juga sangat persis dengan Jungmin, hanya bedanya mata Jungji lebih sipit seperti Jimin ketimbang Jungji yang agak bulat seperti Jungkook.

Dan yang terakhir, si bungsu Jeon Minji. Minji adalah anak kesayangan Jimin karena satu-satunya yeoja. Minji lahir sekitar lima belas menit setelah Jungji. Minji sendiri seorang yeoja yang juga akitif bermain, banyak bicara, dan sangat banyak polah dari pada kedua kakaknya. Jungji juga memiliki wajah yang manis seperti Jimin dan ditambah lagi pipinya yang chubby meniru Jimin.

.

.

.

.

" _Jungji-ya! Jangan lari!"_

" _Jungmin-ah! Jangan pukul adikmu!"_

" _Jimin-ah, jangan pergi terlalu lama.."_

" _Kookie, kemana perginya Minji?!"_

" _Hiks, maaf.."_

 **To Be Continued**

 **-LEA-**

 **-29.11.2015-**

Ini ff apa?! Kepikiran dan terinspirasi terus sama lucunya Daehan, Minguk, Manse. Jadinya aku bikin ff ini. Tapi aku juga seneng lihat Twins mereka lucu juga/? Ibunya Seoeon sama Seojun cantik banget;; Dan kalau buat yang engga tau pekerjaan florist itu apa itu kaya tukang bunga gitu, ibunya twins itu pekerjaannya. Dan karena aku suka sama Ibunya twins aku jadiin pekerjaannya Jimin jadi florist kkk.

Maaf kalau ffnya jelek dan banyak typo. Aku nulis ngebut sambil on rp wkwkw #dasar.

Agak telat sih, udah nonton V app yang BTS main tembak-tembakan? Disitu Jungkook ngebackhugin Jimin sambil naik-turunin badannya/? sweet banget lah pokoknya;; sama pas BTS udah punya official instagram, Jimin kiyowo pake choker, macem kitty kiyowo lah pokoknya

Minggu depan aku UAS, doain juga ya mehehe #modus.

* * *

Yang mau ngobol atau saran ff mungkin/? bisa hubungin via ini ya/? #promoteenggapapalahya :"v

IG: (fangirl acc: BTS_CHIMINE)

Line: Lea_ssi

WA: 083845933070

BBM: 55103F96

Thankyou!


End file.
